Magic Moon3
by Renna Briefs
Summary: Does Rini have an older sister?Look here and read and reveiw.
1. Magic Moon

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or its characaters.  
  
so please don't sue.Ok?:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena was walking to the fair and saw a huge castle with a garden.She walked in and Serena looked up and wondered "who's she."Somebody standing in front of her was a girl with long aqua blue  
  
hair put up like Serana's.She looked like a sailor scout except she has a broach like Serena's but it was in the shape of a rose and she looks like she has Tuxedo's mask but with blue jewls and you couldn't see her eyes.Her costume has blue boots like Serena's,a aqua ice blue mini skirt,her bow in front was also aqua ice blue.  
  
"Who are you!"Serena yelled.  
  
"The question is who are you?"She yelled back.  
  
She kicked a rock that was on the hard gravel floor,and smiled.  
  
"I bet you've met my little sister?"She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Tell me,who is your sister?" Serena questioned.  
  
"You'll have to figure that out yourself"She answered.  
  
She took a high jump out the opened window above an old dusty desk. "who's she."  
  
Serena wondered again.She saw the castle door,swished around and ran straight towards it.she was running  
  
through the castle's garden when Rini ran up to her crying.  
  
  
  
"Who was that,Serena?"Rini said.  
  
"I don't know."Serena said.  
  
"I think I might've known her."Rini said.  
  
Serena stepped back.  
  
"Are you sure?"Serena said.  
  
"Well...I might."Rini said shly.  
  
"Well,let's go O.K."Serena said.  
  
"Kay."Answered Rini.  
  
Serena and Rini walked back to her house.Rini discussed every thing Renna has told  
  
her and serena was confused because she thought that the strange sailor scout was her sister but she  
  
said that the strange sailor wasn't her sister and she believed her.  
  
"So where is your sister,Rini?"Asked Serena.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure."Rini answered.  
  
Ring,ring,ring."Mrs.Tsukino told Serena to come down because someone's on the phone for her.It was Amara.She told Serena  
  
That there was a cat like Luna,but it was blue and had the same mark on her forehead too.They also found someone looking for Rini.All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.Serena opened the brown door and there was a girl with long aqua ice blue hair put up like Serena's,and she was wearing her school uniform.  
  
"Hi!"She said shyly.  
  
"It's her! It's her!"Said Rini as she was jumping up and down. "Who is it Sewena?"Asked sweet little Dianna.  
  
"Yes,Serena tell us."Asked Luna and Artimis.  
  
A little blue kitten popped up behind the girl and looked around  
  
"And this is,Dreamer."The girl said softly.  
  
"Renna,I thought your sister was supposed to be here."Said Dreamer.  
  
"Dreamer,she's here.She's tho one jumping up and down.Oh yeah!I also brought some cookies."She said smiling.  
  
Rini invited her in and they sat at Serena's living room table and ate the sweet chocolate creamy cookies.When they finished they walked over to Rei's house.Serena walked in and saw chocolate muffins (She wolfed those down too.).  
  
"Hi,Serena and Rini.Who's she?"Said Rei.  
  
"I'm Renna."She said timidly.  
  
"Is she your little sister or something"Rei wispered to Serena.  
  
"No,she's Rini's older sister."Serena answered.  
  
Rei was surprised.  
  
"...I..t..thought Rini was your only daughter."Rei said with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Well,I guess not."Serena said giggling.  
  
They left Rei's house and went back to Serena's house.Renna was going to sleep in Rini's room until Mrs.Tsukino found another place.At dinner they had porkchops,mashed potatoes,and peas.For dessert they had rice pudding.When they got finished Rini and Renna slipt into her room.As Serena got ready for bed there was a call on Serena's watch.It was Mina.She said that there is a sludge monster at the sewer.Serena went into Rini's pink room woke her up and told her about the sludge monster at the sewer.Rini had a disgusting look on her face.When they left Renna was fake sleeping.She jumped out of the bed,got some clothes on,and jumped out the window.Serena had just got to the sewer and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"EAT FIRE,SLUDGE MONSTER!"Yelled Mars.  
  
Mars through her firebird at it but it went straight through the monster,he was also still alive and it didn't leave a scratch!  
  
"That didn't help."Said Jupitor.  
  
"Well if that didn't help what will?"Asked Mars  
  
"I will."Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Show yourself!"Said Venus.  
  
The same girl with aqua steped forward.Uranus and Neptune was with her too.  
  
"What can she do?"Asked Mars.  
  
"Alot that you can't!"Said Neptune defending the girl.  
  
"Her name is Sailor Magic Moon."Said Uranus introducing her.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"That can't be."Said Mercury.  
  
"How come?"Asked Neptune.  
  
"Because there is only two Moons,Mini Moon and Sailor Moon."Answered Mercury.  
  
"That really doesn't make sense."Said Uranus.  
  
The sludge monster threw a sludge bomb at Mars.There was green sludge dripping off Mars's face.  
  
"Ewwwwww."They all said but Uranus,Neptune,Mars,and Magic Moon.  
  
"MARS FIREBIRD!!"Sreamed Mars.  
  
Did the samething that time too.Then Magic Moon tried.Magic Moon put her pointer and mddle finger on both hands up (Only those fingers.)together on her for head (Below her tiara.)And shouted"CRESENENT MOON BEAM!"Then she would spread her fingers apart.Her tiara would fade and a cresent moon mark would appear.The monster started to decengrate,and finished.  
  
"Hahahaha!"Chuckled Mars."You couldn't do that..hahahaha!"Finished Mars.  
  
"Now I must be going."She said.  
  
She walked away.Mars got jelous and blamed it on Moon.  
  
"It's your fault Sailor Moon!"Said Mars.  
  
"What did I Do!"Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"You let her defeat the monster!"Yelled Mars.  
  
"I don't know what's your problem but I'm going"She said.  
  
Sailor Moon went back to normal and started to walk home when Darien walked up.  
  
"Hey meatballhead."Said Darien.  
  
"Hey Darien."Serena said glumly.  
  
"What's wrong hon?"Asked Darien.  
  
"I just keep wondering about this new mysterious sailor scout .We were right about to attack the monster when this  
  
sailor scout in an aqua ice blue sailor outfit showed up and destroyed the monster and Rei got jelous and blamed it on me."Said Serena.  
  
"You and Rei always fight."Said Darien.  
  
"Well,sometimes it get's out of hand and she blamed me.I know we bestfriends fight but it's just that....oh,nevermind."Said Serena trying to figure things out.  
  
Serena got to her house and walked in and sat on a wooden rocker.Renna and Rini were sleeping(Rini is snoring but Renna isn't.).Mrs.Tsukino came in and said"You need to pick up your room."Serena walked in her messy room and stared.There was clothes hanging out the draweres,cheese cracker crumbs under her bed,chocolate fudge on her dresser,and half eaten coconut chocolates everywhere.  
  
"SAMMY!!!"Serena yelled as she ran in Sammy's room.  
  
"What did I do this time?"Asked Sammy.  
  
"LOOK AT MY ROOM!"Serena yelled as she took Sammy in her room. "Wow,what happend here?"Sammy asked with his eyes wide open. "There is clothes hanging out of my draweres,cheese cracker crumbs under my bed,chocolate fudge on my dresser,and half eaten coconut chocolates everywhere!"Serena said listing other things.  
  
"So?"Said Sammy.  
  
"Nevermind."Said Serena.  
  
In the morning renna was first to wake.She made everyone pancakes (Rini's favorite food.) and milk and coffee she had syrup and butter out too.Rini was second to wake,they talked about things that happend to Renna over the years and things like that.One thing was that Amara and Michelle are the only ones that know that Renna is Sailor Magic Moon(But she didn't tell Rini that.).There once was a legend about Rini's older sister.The legend goes like this:There once was a girl who was four years old with long aqua ice blue hair.Her and her mom(Queen Serinty.) was walking along the Crystal Tokyo path when all of a sudden a person with short white hair (Prince Diamond.) appeared.He scared Renna's mom,and took Renna with him.After one year later Rini was born.They never told Rini though.About five years after Rini was born Renna escaped from the Negamoon.There's the legend.Then Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino woke up.As usual Serena woke up at 8:30 a.m. and she was late again.  
  
"Aaahhh!I'm late!!!"Said Serena looking at her Luna watch."I can't beleive I'm late!!!"  
  
"Serena dear,get out of bed Mina's waiting for you,and Renna and Rini left already."Yelled Mrs.Tsukino.  
  
Meanwhile,in Rini's 1st grade class Rini was staring at a boy short brown hair,blue eyes,wearing a white t-shirt,blue jeans,(Like all boys in her class.)and he was making a sculpture af a pegasus.At Renna's 6th grade class she was in her art class too.She was wearing a white bodysuit,her wite shirt with an aqua ice blue bow and a red rose broach,(Scary isn't it?)aqua ice blue mini-skirt,and white socks and black shoes.Serena was now walking with Mina and just got to class on time.  
  
"Serena do you think you know who that girl is?"Asked Mina.  
  
"I really don't know."Said Serena.  
  
After school Renna walked home with Renna,and when they got home there was burnt charcoal cookies on the table and smoke everywhere.Serena popped out of the smoke with dark black smudges on her face.  
  
"Serena."Chuckled Rini."Have you been cleaning out the chimney again?Cause you look like a charcoaled snowman."Giggled Rini.  
  
Serena caughed and said"I do not look like a charcoaled snowman!"  
  
"Serena,I'm sorry,but...you do look like a charcoaled snowman!"Renna started laughing."And I thought you could make cookies!"Renna finished.  
  
"I told you,I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CHARCOALED SNOWMAN!!!!"Serena yelled then went back to her room.  
  
After the smoke was gone Mrs.Tsukino came out and showed Renna where her new room was.Rini gasped.There was a new room where the Sunroom was.It was fully covered(No sun.).There was a knock on the door.It was Ryan.Renna had just met him at school.Ethan and Katey was there too.They were from America.Katey has long blonde hair that goes a little past her back,she was wearing a purple shirt and had jeans on.Ryan has short blonde hair,was wearing a blue shirt and had jeans on.Ethan has short blonde hair,was also wearing a blue shirt and had jeans on too.Three American kids who understands Renna's power.  
  
Renna Katey Ryan and Ethan followed her to her room.  
  
"Renna....I um..."Studdered Ethan.  
  
"yes?"Renna asked.  
  
"I....um....ahem."Ethan cleared his throat."I..you tell her Ryan!"Ethan shouted.  
  
"Well...I wanted to tell you myself...but I...kinda..........well let's say I...well...I like you."Ryan turned as red as a cherry.  
  
"RYAN!!!"SMACK.Katey slaped Ryan right on the cheek.  
  
"Katey stop getting hot and chill off.I have a boyfriend allready so stop getting made,kay"Renna said putting an ice pack on Ryan's face.  
  
"Oops,sorry Ryan."Katey said kissing his cheek."So..what's your boyfriend's name?"Asked Katey.  
  
"Trunks."Renna said.  
  
Renna's watch went off.  
  
"Renna,there is a dragon monster at the Tokyo Shrine."Said Amara.  
  
"I'm on it!"Said Renna.  
  
Renna and her friends went off to Tokyo Shrine.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So how did you like it?I know I need another chapter.But for now we need a little more time ok:).You might want to E-Mail me at srkane@centramedia.net ;) see ya!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	2. Magic Moon2

I don't own Sailor Moon even though I wish I did so please no suing.:)  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Renna jumped out the door and used her wrist watch to open a portal to Tokyo Shrine.Ounce she got  
  
there she transformed into Magic Moon right in front of the boys! They were all "Uh... I think we shouldn't  
  
watch."So they turned around and put their hands over their eyes.After that they jumped right in front of  
  
Mini Moon.Uranus and Neptune were there too.Mini Moon was like "Who's she?".  
  
"Uh.....Sailor Moon,who's she?"Asked Mini Moon.  
  
"How am I soposed to know?"Said Moon.  
  
"Because she looks like you cross Tuxedo  
  
Mask."Said Mini Moon.  
  
Moon scratched her head."Well....she does kinda look like me."Giggled Moon.  
  
"She won't find out."Wispered Ryan.  
  
"Yeah."Magic Moon wispered back.  
  
Mini Moon's hair swirled in the wind and the dragon monster was getting mad.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"A high pitched voice squiled."You funny loking scouts are no match for my dragon monster!"Yelled the voice.  
  
A lady popped from behind the dragon's head.She has long straight green hair,and was wearing a black bodysuit with a hole were her bellybutton showed,and a black pair of pants.  
  
"Hello Sailor dopes,my name is Suka."Said the lady as Moon looked at the two cresent moon marks on her forehead.  
  
"Guys she's not from the Negamoon or the Negaverse!"Said Moon looking back at Jupiter.  
  
"You sure?"Asked Jupiter.  
  
"Positive."Answered Moon.  
  
Magic Moon made her move."CRESENT MOON BEAM!"She yelled hitting the dragon right in the left eye.  
  
Magic Moon's friends stepped up.  
  
"Magic M.we'll help you."They said holding their hands up making a huge energy ball.  
  
"MOON...STAR....ENERGY BALL!"Yelled Magic Moon throwing her energy ball at Suka.  
  
"Wow,watch it you almost hit me!"Said Suka.  
  
The huge energy ball smacked the Dragon right were two cresent moon marks were.The Dragon started to disentagrate.Suka jumped off and said,  
  
"This isn't the last time you'll see Suka!"She yelled then disappeared.  
  
"Great job Magic M.!"Katey,Ryan and Ethan shouted holding there hands up.  
  
Magic Moon started walking off,when Venus said,  
  
"Wait up!"She yelled  
  
"Yes?"Asked Magic Moon.  
  
"What's your human name?"Asked Venus  
  
"That's not your concern."She replied.  
  
Saturn stepped forward"I know who you are."She said.  
  
"Saturn,come with me."Said Magic Moon.  
  
Saturn jumped in front of Magic Moon.  
  
"You,Saturn,promise not to tell anyone?"She asked.  
  
"Not even Rini?"Asked Saturn.  
  
"Especially Rini,why you ask,because I shouldn't surprise her like that."She answered.  
  
"Then I shall keep your promise."Said Saturn.  
  
"Thank you Saturn."Sad Magic Moon.  
  
Magic Moon transformed back into Renna(Not in front of the Sailor Scouts.).Then walked home.When she walked in Rini was sitting in a big black chair.  
  
"So, where were you?"Asked Rini.  
  
"Looking for Dreamer,but where were you?"Asked Renna.  
  
"Me?Uhhh I was...uhm..I was......"Rini studdered.  
  
"You were Sailor Mini Moon weren't you?"Asked Renna.  
  
"Hey how'd you know?"Asked Rini.  
  
"Were sisters.I know that you're Mini Moon.I should tell you,but first you promise not to tell anyone but Hataru."She said.  
  
"Yes,I promise not to tell anyone but Hataru."Said Rini.  
  
"I'm Sailor Magic Moon."She said blushing.  
  
"Really?"Asked Rini.  
  
"Yeah."Said Renna.  
  
After that they went to bed but Dreamer and Dianne were still up.They were wispering to each other.They were talking about the American kids that came over.They were saying that they were kids with magical powers that can open portals.It was Saturday.Serena was all perky and full of energy because she was going to go to the arcade with Mina.Renna was in her room with Rini,Hataru and Renna's other friends.They were playing truth or dare.  
  
"Katey,truth or dare?"Asked Ryan.  
  
"Dare."Answered Katey.  
  
"O.k.I dare you to...kiss me."Said Ryan.  
  
Katey gave Ryan a smootch."O.k.Hataru,truth or dare?"Asked Katey.  
  
"Truth",said Hataru.  
  
"Is it true that your Sailor Saturn?"Asked Katey.  
  
"Yes."Answered Hataru.  
  
"Rini,truth or dare?"Asked Hataru.  
  
"Dare."Said Rini bravely.  
  
"Rini,I dare you to..."Rini was getting nervous."Kiss Ethan for ten seconds.Said Hataru.  
  
Rini kissed Ethan on the cheek.."Yuck!"Shouted Ethan.  
  
And on went the game.Meanwhile Serena was going gaga over Andrew.Mina finally got the high score on the Sailor V game.Lita and Rei were on the beach with Chad and Darien.Amara,Michelle and Tristan were at the Meuseum af Art.Amy was at the library.It was a quiet night Rini invited Hataru to spend the night.Renna invited Katey,Ryan and Ethan over to stay the night also.Renna sang part of a song that she wrote;  
  
-There comes a time-  
  
-when you face the-  
  
-touhgest of fights-  
  
-searching for a sighn-  
  
-lost in the darkest-  
  
-of nights.-  
  
They claped and cheered and threw popcorn in the air.  
  
"That's a great song Renna!",Said Katey.  
  
"That's part of the song,Katey.",Said Renna.  
  
Renna's watch went off again!This time it was Michelle.  
  
"This time it's a Water Dragon monster.",Said Michelle.  
  
"I'm on it!"'Said Renna.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]Hope you liked if you want you can help me on another chapter by E-mailing me at srkane@centramedia.net. 


	3. Magic Moon3

I don't own Sailor Moon.So don't sue.:)  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The water dragon was about 50ft. high.Renna transformed.So did Rini an Hataru.Rini and Hatura winked.Magic Moon was wondering I don't think I should do that infront of the boys anymore.She started out the door.But Ryan stopped her.  
  
"Let us come!"He yelled.  
  
"Not this time."Magic Moon shouted."Mini Moon Sailor Saturn.Come with me.'  
  
"Okay Magic Moon."They shouted.  
  
Mini Moon,Magic Moon,and Saturn went out. They were standing by the lakeside.She was wandering:I'll use my wand.She was smiling.Mini Moon and Saturn were starring at Tuxedo Mask.Tuxedo took a good look at Magic Moon.He could see right through her mask.Her eyes were aqua ice blue .The stars were twinkling.The moon was full.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"Tuxedo shouted.  
  
""Yes?"Asked Moon.  
  
"She's here."He Said Starring at Magic Moon's eyes.  
  
"Yes I am."Said Magic Moon coming from the shadow.She showed her wand.The heart on top it was aqua  
  
ice blue,so was the stem(handle.)."MOON AQUA TSUNAMI!!!"She yelled waving her wand.  
  
"Tux,she has a wand."Said Moon.  
  
"Yes,I can see that."Said Tuxedo.  
  
"We'll handle it."Yelled Mars,Venus, and Murcury.  
  
The Dragon didn't have a scratch.It threw a tidle wave at Mars.  
  
"DRAGON,I DON'T NEED A BATH!!!!"Yelled Mars.  
  
"Hahaha."Chuckled a voice."My names Miko."Said the voice.  
  
Miko has short greenish blue hair.Was wearing a green jumpsuit.  
  
"Miko...."Said Magic Moon softly to herself.  
  
'She's from the...."Before Magic Moon could finish Miko butted in.  
  
"Nega Stars."Finished Miko.  
  
Miko was just as Magic Moon had thought.She was just as cruel as Suka.  
  
"Sailors,we're going to have to use Planet Power."Said Magic Moon.  
  
Right!"They said.  
  
SAILOR PLANET POWER!!"They shouted.  
  
The bright light covered the dragon.It had disappeared without leaving a trace.  
  
"I'll be back.Miko said.  
  
Magic Moon ran behind the door she was behind before the battle and turned back to normal.Renna was cold and tired.Rini,Hataru,Ryan,Katey,Ethan,and Renna went back home.Renna had a slight fever.Rini was getting worried because her fever was getting worse every hour.Renna had really deep caughs.Her face was getting lighter colors.Lita,Rei,Mina,Amy,Hataru,Amara,Michelle,Tristan,and Darien were all there.Amy was looking at a book about herbs.Lita,Mina,and Rei were drinking tea and eating muffins.Amara and Michelle were sitting down waiting for Tristan.Tristan was trying some old relics but nothing worked.Darien,Serena,and Rini were worrying about Renna.  
  
"Is ther nothing we can do,Tristan?"Asked worried Serena.  
  
"Not really."Said disappointed Tristan.  
  
Little Dreamer and Dianne walked in.  
  
"Is Renna going to be alright?"Asked little Dreamer twitching her tail.  
  
"Were not sure."Said Rini looking at the ground.  
  
"Weally Wini?"Said Dianne licking her pink paw.  
  
"Yeah."Said Rini.  
  
"Guys,she's our future daughter."Announced Darien.  
  
Everyone gasped(But Rei,Hataru,Rini,Darien,Amara,Michelle,and Tristan.).  
  
"You guys only had one daughter...Right?"Asked Lita.  
  
Serena blushed."No,we are going to have two daughters."(Not including Riri.).  
  
Luna and Artimis walk in.  
  
"Serena,are you sure she's going to be o.k.?"Luna and Artimis asked.  
  
"Serena........."Said a raspy voice.(Renna.)  
  
"Yes,Renna?"Asked serena.  
  
"Look..........in.....my........."Renna said but you coudn't hear the rest.  
  
"Look in your what?"Asked Serena.  
  
"Drawer..............."Renna said in a raspy voice.  
  
Serena opened her dresser drawer.Ther she found the rose broach.Serena's eyes opened wide.Right infront of her was Magic Moon's wand.  
  
"Renna...No."Serena wispered.  
  
"What?"Everyone asked.  
  
"Nothing."Serena said.  
  
Serena closed the drawer and walked to her bedside.She kissed Renna's forehead then walked out the door.Rini walked over and put her gentle hand on Renna's forehead.Her fever has gone down to about one degree.The next morning it was cold,rainy,and wet outside.Renna was feeling much better.Mrs.Tsukino came in with a bowl of tamato soup.She sat the soup on the table beside Renna's bed an felt her forehead.  
  
"Renna your fevers gone down."Said Mrs.Tsukino.  
  
Renna caughed"Really?"She asked her voice still a little raspy.  
  
"Yes."Mrs.Tsukino said smiling.  
  
Renna sat up.Rini walked in and sat on her bed next to Renna.Rini was still in her pink flanel shirt with long sleeves with little frills on the end and her pants were pink flanel pants with little frills on the end of those too.Rini's hair was still down.Her hair went down almost to the middle of her back.  
  
"Renna you felling better?"Asked Rini.  
  
"Yep."Answered Renna facing her little sister.  
  
Renna moved her legs around."Rini,Serena knows."  
  
"She does?"Asked Rini.  
  
"Yes."Said Renna starring into Rini's Ruby eyes.  
  
Serena walked in."You guys won't believe this."  
  
"What?"Asked Renna and Rini.  
  
"I had a dream.Everyone was in Renna's room and you told me to look in your drawer.I looked and there was a rose braoch and a wand.Isn't that funny?Renna being a Sailor Scout."Serena said laughing.  
  
"Are you saying I can't be A Sailor Scout?"Renna asked.  
  
"Well...,kinda no and kinda yes."Serena said.  
  
"I can be a Sailor Scout,because I'm your daughter."Renna said thinking to show her the two things.  
  
"Yes that can be true."Serena said.  
  
"Well.....I am."Renna said.  
  
"No....,you can't be."Serena said shocked.  
  
"Meet me at midnight at the lakeside."Renna said switching sides."And I will show you my true form."  
  
Later that night Renna walked out of her bed put on some close and jumped out the window.Ryan and Ethan were right out the window.She kissed them both on the cheek and ran.Renna met Serena right at midnight.  
  
'Well Serena,it's time.MAGIC TSUNAMI MOON POWER!Renna yelled.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Renna you're Sailor Magic Moon."Serena said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well if you want me to make another chapter please E-mail or review.srkane@centramedia.net:). 


	4. Magic Moon4

I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.So please don't sue  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena was shocked.  
  
"Renna,how can you handle this magic?Asked Serena.  
  
"Rini's younger than me,ask her."Magic Moon said turning around.  
  
The clock rang one."DING!DING1DING!"went the bell.  
  
"I must go now."Magic Moon said.  
  
She jumped and must of took a wrong turn because infront of her was a galaxy portal.Pluto has warned her about these.Renna didn't care she jumped in.When it was finished she was falling."CRASH!"She landed on Trunks.Renna was unconcios.Gotin came over he picked her up and went to Gohan's house.Ten year old Trunks and nine year old gotin walked in.  
  
"Hey Gohan!"Said Trunks waving.  
  
Gohan was about twenty years old.  
  
"Hey guys!"Gohan said.  
  
"Hey kids."Chichi said washing a mountain of dishes.  
  
"Gohan,This girl's unconcious."Trunks said.  
  
"Ugh."Renna said slightly opening her eyes a little.  
  
"Trunks,she's awakining."said Gotin.  
  
Everyone was hovering over Renna.  
  
"Help."She said softly.  
  
"Trunks,get her a glass of water now!"Chichi said demanding Trunks.  
  
"Yes,m'am!"Trunks said pulling up a blanket over Renna.  
  
Trunks hurried to the kitchen and pourred Renna a glass of mountain fresh water.And hurried back.Renna had her eyes fully open.  
  
"Hello.where am I?"She asked looking at Trunks.  
  
"Gotin,remember her?"Trunks asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Uh huh."Gotin answered.  
  
"Where did you kids met her?"Asked Chichi.  
  
"Can't 'member."Said Trunks an Gotin at the same time.  
  
"Hey,Trunks."Said Renna softly.  
  
"Renna?!"Trunks said surprised.  
  
Trunks took Renna to his rom and she lied down Trunks walked out.Renna was lying down whenTrunks walked in.  
  
"Renna,how do you remember me and Gotin?"Asked Trunks.  
  
"Well..,the first time was..,when I was about five years old.When it was peaceful and quiet.The second was when I was about eight years old.This guy named Matin Buu was going to destroy the world.Before was part of the tournament.This is my third time."She said looking in his eyes.  
  
"But where's your mom,Renna?"He said trying not to stare.  
  
"Oh no!My mom's probally worried sick about me!"Renna said panacking.  
  
Renna jumped up and started walking out the door.Trunks said,"Renna,come back soon."Renna waved and jumped out the door.Renna found the portal and jumped in.She walked to Serena's house.She walked in and Serena jumped up and huged her.  
  
"Renna,where have you been!"Serena said looking worried.  
  
"Just for a walk."Renna answered crossing her fingers.  
  
"Well,let's go play now."Serena said smiling.  
  
"O.K."Renna and Rini said smiling.  
  
Renna,Rini,and Serena went to the Moonlight Park and played there until evening.Then they went home.When everyone was sleeping Renna snuk out and walk to the portal.She jumped in.Trunks was waiting for her.This time he caught her.  
  
"So Renna,what brings you her at this time of night?"Trunks asked setting Renna down.  
  
"Well,why are you here?"Renna asked smirking.  
  
"I...Uh..Well.."Trunks said studdering.  
  
"I came because you'll probally understand."Renna said.  
  
"Understand what?"Trunks asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"There are four evil stars The Negaverse,Negamoon,Negaplanet,and the Negastar.Two have already been defeated The Negaverse and The Negamoon.It is my duty to destroy The Negaplanet and Negastar.But I can't do it myself.How can I do this if I'm a human you ask?Well I'm not a regular human."Renna said looking at the ground.  
  
"What's your power?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Let me show you.MAGIC TSUNAMI MOON POWER!!"Renna yelled.  
  
A blinding flash of light appeared.Trunks covered his eyes(Because she was naked.).The flash died down. Standing infront of him was Magic Moon.He has seen her before but she was a shadowy figure.  
  
"This is my power."Answered Magic Moon.  
  
"Renna......,I'm speechless."Said Trunks.  
  
"Time to go super."Said Magic Moon.  
  
"Renna,what do you mean by"super"?"Asked Trunks.  
  
"I have so much princess power that I look like a Super Sayan.Everything glows white and my hair kind of floats up."Renna said.  
  
"I'll power up too."Trunks said.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"They yelled.  
  
There was white and gold everywhere.You could feel the power from a very long distance.Renna was white.Her hair was white,her skirt white,ext.The only thing not white was her broach.It was glowing gold.Trunks was glowing gold and his hair was sticking straight up.Gotin came up right beside Renna.She couldn't see him.Renna was right infront of Trunks.Gotin pushed her and she accedently Kissed Trunks on the lips.Renna and Trunks both blushed.Renna faced Gotin.  
  
"Gotin,why did you do that?"She asked.  
  
"Uh.....,I dunno."Gotin said.  
  
"Gotin you had to do that,didn't you?"Asked Trunks.  
  
"How come she can go super,Trunks?"Asked Gotin.  
  
"We'll talk about that later,but why did you do that?"Trunks said trying to keep on the subject.  
  
"I dunno."Gotin said again.  
  
Renna and Trunks started to go back to normal.The sun was coming up and Renna knew it was time to leave.  
  
"Guys,I gotta go.Kay.Bye."Renna said jumping in the portal.  
  
Renna was walking hme when she saw Dreamer laying on the ground injured.  
  
"Oh!No!Dreamer speak to me!"Renna said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"She....,came."Dreamer said weakly.  
  
"Who?"Asked Renna  
  
"Kona."Dreamer said faintly.  
  
"She's from the Negastar,isn't she?"Renna asked but Dreamer fainted.  
  
Renna picked up her tiny kitten then walked home.When she came in Serena was up out of bed!She walked over and asked Renna where has she been?Then took dreamer to Luna.  
  
"My baby!Is she alright?"Asked Luna.  
  
"Not sure."Answered Serena.  
  
Luna licked her.Dreamer bareley opened her eyes.  
  
"I smell Cat Nip."She said."And tuna."  
  
Everyone laughed.Dianne walked in.  
  
"Has anyone seen Dweamer?"She asked.  
  
"Dianne,she's over here!"Called Rini.  
  
"Pwincess Wini,whewes Daddy."Asked Dianna.  
  
"Uh...,over there."Rini pointed to where Dreamer was.  
  
"Mommy,Daddy Dweamer,there you awe!"Dianne said smiling.  
  
Dianne ran over and crawled in.  
  
"They're all here now."Said Rini.  
  
After dinner Renna went see Dreamer.She was sleeping then got ready for bed.That night in Renna's dream she saw two pegasus'.She knew the first one.He was Helius.She knew the second one too.Her name was Marina.Rini had that same dream that night too.Helius was Rini's pegasus.  
  
Marina was very light pink.Helius was very light blue almost white.Renna walked up toward Marina.  
  
"Marina,it's been a very long time since I met you."Renna said stroking her.  
  
"It has."She said."This is my friend Helius."  
  
"Nice to meet you,Renna."He said.  
  
Rini walked toward Helius.  
  
"Helius!"Rini sad hugging him.  
  
"Rini?How did you get in my dream?"Asked Renna.  
  
"I dunno."Rini answered."Who's she?"Rini asked.  
  
"She's Marina,my pegasus."Answered Renna.  
  
"Nice to meet you,Rini.Helius has told me alot about you."Marina said.  
  
The morning came and Renna and Rini woke up got dressed ext.At scool in Science they were disecting a Sunflower.Renna was to busy day dreaming about what Gotin did.After school she had homework on What Makes Seeds.She did that at the park.She went home then told Serena she was going to Katey's house.When she got there Ryan and Ethan were ther too.  
  
"They're too busy clowning around,aren't they?"Asked Renna.  
  
"Yep."Answered Katey.  
  
"Boys will be boys."Said Katey and Renna .  
  
Renna walked over to Ryan knocked him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?"He asked.  
  
"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP ACTING STUPID!!"Renna yelled in his face.  
  
"Oh."Said Ryan with a "What's your problem?"look.  
  
Katey knocked Ethan on his head too,(But not as hard as Renna.).  
  
"Thanks,alot,Katey."Said Ethan.  
  
"Come on,(Jerk)."Katey said.  
  
"Alright."Ethan said.  
  
"Katey."Wispered Renna.  
  
"Yeah?"Katey wispered.  
  
"Ryan's a jerk."Said Renna wispering.  
  
"So is Ethan."Katey wisperd back.  
  
BEEP!BEEp!BEep!Beep!Went Renna's watch.  
  
"Yeah?"Asked Renna.  
  
"A firebird destroying the lake."Said Michelle.  
  
"I'm on it,Michelle!"Said Renna.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%So how did you like it?If you did please review.:) 


	5. mMagic Moon5

I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Renna ran toward the lake as fast as she could.She accedently went to the portal insted of the lake.Infront of her was Trunks.Trunks started to fly then he asked, "Were's the enemy?"He asked. "At the lake."Renna asnswered."You can fly,so can I."She said. "...WING MOON POWER!!!..."Renna yelled. A blinding flash of light appeared.Trunks covered his eyes cause of the light was so bright.He looked and Renna had dove wings. "I didn't think you could fly."Said Trunks. "I'm a package with lots of surprises."Said Renna with a little chuckle. "Yep."Said Trunks. "Well let's go."Said Renna. They took off.Renna forgot to transform.Trunks and her stopped and flew to the ground.She transformed and flew back up.When she got there(Still flying)she was face to face with the phoenix. "Trunks,a little help here."Said Magic Moon. "Uh ok.MASINKOHA!"Trunks yelled. He threw an energy ball and it hit the pheonix. "Thanks,Trunks."Renna said. Magic Moon and trunks flew to the ground infront of Venus.Venus tried to trip Magic Moon,but she jumped.The Pheonix tried to attack Mars but she jumped on it instead. "Hot hot hot!!!!"Cried Mars. "EEEEEEEEEK"Cried the Pheonix. Mars looked like a burning red fire ball.Renna looked at the ground dissappointed,(Because Mars is fire.).Renna took action.Renna grabbed her wand and waved it. "MOON TSUNAMI TIDLE WAVE!"She yelled. A big tidle wave came at the Pheonix,and hit it.After Renna defeated it she walked towards the black rose petal(It looked like.)Drat they're both atacking me at once!Renna thought.I'm going to have to do something to destroy them both.Renna took the black rose petal and stomped on it.The Sailors looked at her. "What are you doing?"Moon asked. "Something that you're not."Smart mouthed Renna. I think I know that.Thought Moon.Renna knew she thought that.Renna starred at the moon. "Another normal night."Renna said sadly. The moon seemed as sad as Renna it had a bluish tent.The cool night air swept across the ground.Renna shivered.Ablack shodow leaned on a tree.Renna saw this in the corner of her eye.she swished around. "Show yourself coward!"Renna yelled. A girl about Renna's age and long white hair came from the shadow of the dark brown tree.She was wearing a black airy dress with a red rose on it.Renna gasped. "No,you're Diamond's dughter."Renna said. "No!"everyone said. "Yes,and I'm Quarts."Said the girl. Amy tried to anilize her.Nothing came up.Amy gasped.My enemy?Renna thought.She's just looking for a spanking.Rini looked up. "Ren....I mean Magic Moon is she the only one who survived?"Rini asked. Renna noded."She's playing a trick."Renna said. Everyone looked surprised.they took strange looks at each other.About an hour later Renna was sitting on a rock everyone was still exchanging strange looks Renna's power started to go down.She ran to a nearby tree and detransformed.She looked sadder than ever.Rini was behind the other side of the dark brown tree.She was listinig to Renna's soft crying.She stared at the ground deprest and sad with Dianne on her head.Rini blamed everything on herself too.Renna was sadly thinking of what might happend if they,(Nega Stars & the Nega Planets.),both attacked as one!Renna really didn't wan't to think about that. That night she couldn't sleep cause of that thought.Trunks knocked on her window.Renna fell off her bed and her face flat on the floor. "Ow!"Renna said rubing her face. Trunks tried to tell her something but when he steped in he triped over Dreamer!He fell with a loud thud!Dreamer hissed at him licking her aqua ice blue fur.Trunks got up.His eyes touched Renna's.Renna blushed.She was really light red all over her.Rini snuck a peak through the paper door.She blushed.Wow, what a hunk!Rini thought.She was still looking through it.Renna knew Rini was looking through her door,but she didn't care.Renna got up and put her aqua ice blue hair up.She waved her hand infront of Trunks cause he was staring at Rini.Uh oh.Renna thought.Renna jumped on Trunks' chest to get his attention away from Rini.Renna blushed anyway though.Trunks rubbed her back. "Rini-Chan,anu makona."Renna muttred in Jappanese.(It means"Rini,go away!"). Rini still didn't go!She stared at Trunks and eyed me then she squinted.I think she's jelouse.Renna thought.Renna walked to her door and opened it.Rini was standing still with a jelouse look.Rini grabbed Renna's skirt and fliped it over!Renna's blush seemed to be getting redder by the minute. "You little....!"Renna shouted in a wisper. "I'm telling Serena you have a boyfriend."Rini said with a chessey grin. "He's not my boyfriend he's a boy for a friend!"Renna said in a loud wisper. Trunks frowned.Renna went over to him.She told him, "just between us..." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.She stopped blushing then hugged him. "I think it's now time to leave"Renna said in a soft voice. Trunks nodded.Then he went away through the window.Rini looked scared she hugged me then pointed to a glass pegasus. "I...I..I'm sorry."Rini said looking scared. "It's alright."Renna said softly. Rini went up to Renna and hugged her. "I love you sweetie."Renna said. "You sound just like mom."Rini muttered in a nice way. I know.Renna thoughtThen she took Rini up to her bed then kissed her goodnight. In the morning Renna was still thinking about that kiss.During breakfast she was not even noticing anything and that's when Serena noticed it. "Renna,what's wrong?"Serena asked putting her moon earings in. "Nothing,why do you ask.?"Renna answered. "No, reason."Serena said. Renna shruged.She still was worried she might've hurt Trunks' feelings.Renna frowned and spilled her milk on the table.Renna gasped.She got a napkin and cleaned the table off. "Hmm."Moaned Renna."I just keep thinking.." "Yes,what?What do you think?"Serena asked. "Oh...Nothing."Renna answered After school Renna went to Katey's house.Katey was busy filling her blue for foot poo with water.Katey went over to greet Renna.Renna waved. "Hi, Kate."Renna said glumbly. "If I was misstaken, I would say you are sad."Katey said walking over towards the pool. "Yeah, I'm pretty glumb."Renna said taking off her clothes to change. "Is it cause of HIM?"Katey asked about to jump in the pool. "Who?"Renna asked. Katey looked at Renna with her big blue eyes and said,"Trunks..." Renna gasped and looked away. She nodde then looked in the sky. Renna got out her bathing suit and looked at it. "This...this isn't mine?!"Renna said. The swimsuit had little Magic Moons on it. Renna stared at it. She called Rini's name and she poped out of a corner. "How did I know someone was spying on me?." Renna said looking at Rini's swimsuit. Rini had a swimsuit just like Renna's swimsuit but it had Mini Moons on it.Rini blushed then said, "Serena bought us these." Then looked at the ground still thinking she looked rediculous. Renna snapped her fingers and Dreamer appeared. "Hello!!" Said Dreamer looking over Rini. "HAH HAH HA HAH!!!!!"Dreamer bursted out in laughter. "It's not..." Then Renna's watch started blinking.  
  
!@#$%^&*())(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*())(*&^%$#@!@ # Thanks for reading!Not really quiet finished but I'll get there, in the meantime grab a snack and pigout!  
  
srkane@sbcglobal.net 


End file.
